The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages which may be used for driving a display apparatus.
In general, a display apparatus may include a display panel for displaying images and a driving chip for driving pixels of the display panel. The driving chip may convert an image signal applied from the outside of the driving chip (e.g., from an external device) into a driving signal suitable for driving a pixel and may apply the driving signal to the pixel at an appropriate time. The driving chip may have a package structure, such as a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip on film (COF) package, or a chip on glass (COG) package.